One Heck of a Tale
by Volleys-chan
Summary: A tale of two. Prompt related drabbles and oneshots that relate to each other in some way or another. T for future chapters.
1. Just as Sweet?

**Title: **Just as Sweet?

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt: **Strawberries

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Very fluffy

**Word Count: ** 100

**A/N: **Hi! I have a confession for all of you readers on Fanfiction. I haven't been inactive... yeah... I was working on prompts! ^^'' I know, don't kill me for it, I'm sharing now. I just wanted a couple of oneshots (perhaps a couple (or all)) that connect to each other, but have no real plot line other than whatever I decide! Bwahahahahaha! Honestly? This is just my way of getting my thoughts out. So I thought I should start with the prompt I first posted at Maddie-san's community on LiveJournal.

Oh! By the way- to those who bother to read my notes, I have taken the time to read A **LOT** of fanfictions. And I mean a lot! AND I have decided to share the good ones with you! So if you go to my profile and check out my community, it is currently 10 pages of the best Bulma Vegeta fanfictions out there. If you think I missed one (And I may have (but some I just didn't add because they made my heart pang depressingly)) just pm me or leave the suggestion in a review. I will check it and see if it is worth it. But until then, _enjoy_ all those Bulma Vegeta stories I have found quite enjoyable. And hey, join the subscribers if you want!

(What's sad is the notes are longer than the drabble... I'll make that up to you tomorrow.)

**Summary**: So... does eating something make you taste like it?

He had seen her gorge herself on those little red berries. It was almost ridiculous to think that her already plump, inviting lips could look even more so with the stain of those sweet smelling fruit. She caught him staring, deciding that she didn't like it so she gave him a glare and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. It too was red.

He wondered if she would taste as sweet as these berries both of them had been eating…

So he quickly bent forward in one fell swoop, licking those lips, that tongue… Her…

Yep. She was.


	2. It's Pink

**Title: **It's Pink...

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt: **Pink

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Very fluffy

**Word Count: **200

**A/N: **Still telling you to check out the community I made.

**Summary**: What is it... and why is it pink?

He blinked as he looked at it.

The color was so strange, but the object was even stranger. Slowly, he lowered himself silently as he continued to stare at this strange objected that peeked out of the backside of the usually irate woman. It was a curious thing, since he had never thought that there would be yet another layer under those pants of hers, but as she was currently on all fours inspecting the motherboard under the control panel.

"It looks like one of the fuses blew," She said from under the motherboard, shifting slightly as she grabbed something out of her toolbox and pulled it back under the control panel.

He barely heard her as he kept staring at this strange layer of cloth on her. It was _pink_ and covered in lace and tight against her skin. He wondered how far down it went- this strange object. Was it like another pair of pants?

"Okay, I think it'll work now," she called out.

Still Vegeta didn't notice. His curiosity finally got the better of him and he hooked his finger under the hem of her jeans and peeked down.

Nope. Only covered her rear… Strange humans contraption…

"_**VEGETA**_!"


	3. Changing

**Title: **Changing

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt: **World

**Genre: **Humor

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Naked!

**Word Count: **300

**A/N: **This is from Bulma's perspective for a change. It relates back to Just as Sweet and It's Pink (only on ). Just a revelation she comes to, albeit a little late.

**Summary**: She knew he didn't know any better. She really should have been expecting it though... man, why didn't she see this coming?

She finally understood, or so she hoped, why he was such a pain. His world had changed- was still changing- and he was trying to adapt. He was curious, like mixing a cat with a brand new puppy trying to figure out what _everything_ was about in his new environment. He tested things cautiously; slowly gaining confidence when he understood what he was examining or tinkering with.

Knowing this made it hard for her to stay angry with him, despite the time he made her topple backwards after _licking_ her on the _mouth_ while her _tongue _was out and the time he had pants-ed her because he waned a better look at her panties!

But still, there were _lines_ to when things had been taken too far. Even if he didn't know better at this moment in time, he was going to _learn_ so that these incidents ended.

Of course, she should have _known_. She still was shaking her head with her hand hiding her red face. It would make sense, though, after the whole panty incident, and she really should have seen it coming. Really, wasn't she suppose to be a genius?

"Vegeta…" she muttered quickly, "I know I said strip out of your pants and shirt so I could wash them, but…" What was she to say? I didn't expect you _not_ to be **_wearing_** one of the boxers I had purchased you? "I'd appreciate it if you wore your underwear."

"My what?"

She buried her face further into her hands as she tried hard not to scream at him like the last couple of times. She peeked at him to see him still standing there nude. His expression was the epitome of confusion and embarrassment.

Oh yes, she was going to have to teach him _a lot_.


	4. Commandeered

**Title: **Commandeered

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt: **Object

**Genre: **Humor

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Underwear!

**Word Count: **548

**A/N: **Mwhahahaha, I'm just having too much fun with this!

**Summary**: Of course he wasn't coming down! All he has to do is make her leave. Easier said then done.

He stared down at her; rather comfortable as he lounged on the loft that she had told him was in his room for _decoration_ and not for him to lounge on like a giant feline on a jungle tree limb. He didn't know what a feline was, but he wasn't about to come down. The sun was finally shining through after several days of stormy weather, which she had forced him to stay _inside_ for, and he was quite content on soaking up the rays that shined though the window in the loft.

"Vegeta, get down here _now_," She looked quite upset, but he was smugly content on her discord. If he had still had his tail, no doubt it would be swishing to and fro lazily at his pleasure.

She looked flushed as she held her hands on her hips, one of her long delicate hands holding onto the abomination that she was trying to force him into. He scowled at her from where he was, just enough in view to see his upper half and nothing below. He wasn't about to relive _that_ humiliation.

"Vegeta, it's a pair of _boxers_," the woman stressed as she showed them again, "They are to hold your junk in place. Now come down here and put them _on_."

"No." He wasn't about to budge, not until she gave him back all his clothes that she had commandeered when he had been taking a shower. He hadn't even bothered to take a towel and now he was stuck on his loft till either she gave in or he did.

It was going to be a long day.

"Why not?" She actually stomped her foot, making him smirk at her condescendingly.

"Because I will do nothing I don't want to." Because he still wasn't keen on the idea of a second layer.

"They're comfortable," she persisted.

"You wear them then." He snubbed her, "Give me back my clothes."

"I will not give you anything till you try these." She persisted.

"You first. If they are so comfortable then you should wear them."

"I wear underwear, _thank you_, and you've seen them!" She was slowly losing her temper.

"They look nothing like those," he furrowed his brows as he looked at her strangely.

"Because _panties_ are for women and _boxers_ are for- well," She paused, biting her lip, "Briefs are specifically for men while woman tend to wear boxers though they were originally designed for guys- but we're not going to get into that."

"So why don't you buy me these briefs you speak of if they are only for men?"

"Guys your age prefer boxers. Look, I could go get you my _thong_ if you wanna try that, but you _are_ going to wear underwear." Bulma huffed angrily, tossing the black silk boxers at his head, which he allowed.

He pulled them off his face, feeling the silk boxers with his fingertips. They weren't too terrible to touch, but he wasn't about to give in to her. He kept them up there with him, but he went for one last jib.

"Woman, what's a thong? Sounds kinky."

Bulma gave out a loud roar of frustration before stomping out of his room, cursing his name. He smiled at her exit. Yep, he won.


	5. Not a 'Fraidy Cat

**Title: **Not a 'Fraidy Cat

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt: **Misfortune

**Genre: **Humor

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **none

**Word Count: **856

**A/N: **Really don't know where this came from, but I hope that it shows you a side of Vegeta that I see. I think it makes sense if you consider the series how he was. I see Vegeta a bit paranoid or skittish all while looking confident to those who don't know him well. Distrust and second guessing others and rather against being touched and such. With Freiza- who knows what happened.

**Summary**: What are you talking about, Onna? I am _not_ a stupid cat.

She smirked happily at his flustered appearance. He shifted very unsettled as he stood before her. His arms were crossed across his chest in his usual manner, but it seemed as if it was his last barrier between her and him that he was able to erect. He shifted his weight again between his powerful legs, looking uncertain if not very uncomfortable.

"It's as freezing as hell in here," he complained, trying quickly to see if his breath would fog in the air around him.

"It's fine, Vegeta," Bulma assured him, giving him a smug smile, "So the boxers are working for you? Not too tight around the waist, right?"

He shifted again, trying not to distance himself from her as she neared him, "No."

"Good, I got the right size then. I was worried a little because you're not exactly what people on earth call small or medium. You're a large only cause you have so many muscles. Now hold still so I can get this down."

She could tell there was an inward battle as he stood there like he was frozen to the very spot. He was uncomfortable, she could tell by the way his skin flinch when she touched it. She was being gentle, but no matter how fast she was or soft her touches were, he was not able to keep the small jolt from occurring. And Bulma knew it was beginning to piss him off.

"Just a few more measurements, 'Geta and we'll move onto something else," Bulma assured him, jotting down the last few measurements for their study.

He grumbled unhappily. Shifting as he looked around the white room, trying not to freeze his butt off while she worked on recording his measurements.

"I don't see why I have to do this," Vegeta grumbled again for the umpteenth time that day.

"Because, it's for our research," Bulma made sure to remind him for the umpteenth time. "Now sit, I need to record your vitals and temperature."

She pointed to the examination chair as she went to go get the stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. He however didn't move. She could tell he was getting fed up, so she tried to remind him why he 'volunteered'.

"Look Vegeta. I'm busy. You won't go to the normal doctors to get this done because you said they are nothing but fools. However, you won't let me go get Goku to get this done because you said that you didn't want him here. My father is busy building _your_ Gravity Room and if you behave just a little longer, we will have all we need to build you one modified to _your_ specific training needs. _THAT_ is why you are going to sit your butt on the chair while I give you your stupid physical."

"Are you even certified to do this?"

Bulma felt a smile creep on her face. Ah, he knew what it meant to be certified. That was cute from her usually clueless Saiyan pain-in-the-butt. Goku was claimed by Chichi, thus she was the sole responsible one for only Vegeta, making him 'hers'. She decided to answer him less he find a way to slink out of this long overdue physical.

"I am certified and I have the doctorates to prove it." Bulma said with a wiry grin, "Let's just say I may have been the reason for Goku's initial fear of needles."

The face Vegeta pulled was priceless and she could even see the visible shiver run up his spine now that he was only dressed in his boxers. She was only half successful at holding back her laughter, waving her hands as she assured him she was only teasing.

"Don't tell me you're a 'fraidy cat around needles too?"

"Woman, I have no such phobia of needles, and I am not a stupid cat or _feline_ or whatever that thing is that rests on your father's shoulder."

Bulma gave out a little laugh. She wasn't about to tell Vegeta, but she always saw him as a big black cat. One that could either brings you fortune or misfortune depending on his feelings towards you. If he did not like nor hate you, you were given no fortune of any sort. If he hated you, he brought you as much misfortune as his mischievous heart could make. And if he liked you, he brought so much good luck that you'd probably drown in it. However, it difficult for him to like people because like Scratch, he had been abused by his previous 'owner'. But again, like Scratch- her father's ever-faithful companion- once trust was gained and faith firmly placed, Vegeta probably never-ever strayed from the one who gained his loyalty.

"What's so funny, woman?" He growled- she could almost see his hackles raised.

"Nothing, Vegeta," Bulma shook her head, her eyes still full of mirth, "Now hold still, this is going to be really cold."

Though he wasn't afraid of needles or pain, Bulma learned he wasn't fond of the cold. That poor stethoscope never saw it coming, good thing she had things in bulk where Vegeta was concerned…


	6. Poke

**Title: **Poke

**Author: **Volleys-chan

**Prompt:** Notice

**Genre: **Romance

**AU/CU: ** CU

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Very fluffy 

**Word Count: ** 540

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated recently. College takes a lot of time. Here's something to time you over till I update a bigger story.

**Summary**: Like she really didn't notice… yeah right

Vegeta was many things, a great strategist, able to make up a plan in a matter of minutes that _worked_; a excellent hunter, which he had shown her on several occasions (though she was trying to teach him not to eat her parents' pets); and motivated fighter only second to Goku himself. However, Vegeta was also uncomfortable with the infirmary (which she had discovered shortly after his check-up). Sure, he put up a great bravado, but in the long run, she had discovered he avoided it at all costs.

Another flaw of his, other than his _charming _personality, was the one that went hand in hand with his distaste for the med wing: he stayed silent he was injured. He would never mention if he were in pain. Nope, he'd just grit his teeth and bare with it until it either went away or she caught on. There was usually a big fight afterwards to even convince him to the infirmary and usually ended with her going to bed at night ragged and exhausted from convincing him to go.

So, in the long run, it was usually the major injuries that made her force him to the infirmary, not something she could fix with a needle and a basic first aide kit that she kept in every room. However, she mused as she sipped her coffee, subtly watching him as he struggled, she doubted that a needle and some band aides were going to work this time.

Again, acting like nothing was wrong, he struggled over his everyday routine, pushing himself to continue on even when his entire right side seemed to shake from the pressure and exertion. Bulma hated it when he did this, it usually ruined her entire day because she had to cancel her date with Yamcha, pull up a chair in the medical ward and stare at him to make sure he behaved like a good patient. It wasn't fun, nor did she always have the upper hand, though threatening the GR usually worked or even bribing him at times. Then there were the times when his 'no' meant 'no', and she usually had to play the bad guy and drug him up a bit to even managed to get him to the med wing.

This time, she felt, would be different. Instead of going through steps one to eight, she just got up nonchalantly, keeping her face pulled into one of indifference. She leaned close to where he was at the counter, futile in his attempts to pour the coffee into his cup. Without even hesitating, she poke his right side, feeling as his muscles reacted badly under her prodding as he let out a startled but pained yelp, crashing to the floor from loss of his usual reflexes when he tried to pull away.

"So," Bulma drawled, taking another sip, still looking rather cool about the whole situation, "Should I go get the wheel chair, or can you manage to walk there?"

From the floor, where he had yet been able to pull himself from, he grumbled dejectedly, "Just get the blasted chair before I change my mind…"

_Win one for Bulma_, she thought happily to herself as skittered off to get the chair.


	7. Meh, So it was Petty of Her

******Title:** Meh, So it was Petty of Her**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** Nail**  
****Genre:** Humor**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** K**  
****Warnings: **^_^**  
****Word Count: **404**  
****A/N:** Sorry been gone so long. I saw the word nail and my next drabble I had been struggling with just popped into my head!**  
****Summary: **He made her day a living hell yesterday- she decided to make today his.

Bulma giggled as she stood outside the door to Vegeta's room, hoping he never noticed her presence next to his door. She was trying hard not to start bursting out in laughter, but it was really hard. But really, what was going on in there was priceless!

Vegeta had been the usual grump that he was when he wasn't allowed to train and was stuck on bed rest. The jerk had already caused a disturbance yesterday with the staff at the infirmary because of his nosocomephobia. Eight nurses were bawling their eyes out after trying to deal with him- three of those nurses were her burliest male nurses too. Of course, Vegeta had that magic touch that could make the toughest men crying for their mommies, but it was annoying when it meant she had to take work off _again_ to be his freaking nurse because she wasn't afraid to dish it back at him.

In order to make him at least compliable again, she had him moved back to his room. In short, he had made yesterday a living hell and she was now filing the resignation of five of those nurses and had to hire and train _five_ new ones.

And though she knew it was petty of her, she wanted revenge for all the lost time he had caused her. He was still laid up, unable to move more than to shift in his bed…

So she sent her mother after him.

She smiled proudly at her geniusness. Her mother was usually harmless, but she did have a habit to have a wandering hand. Her father didn't care all too much as long as his wife only went to bed with him at the end of the day.

However, Vegeta didn't like it. Hated it actually- the prude. Yet her mother, despite how much the Saiyan howled, yowled, and flung curses at her, would just shrug it off and enjoy his immobility- thus the reason Bulma was ready to roll on the floor laughing.

"Darn it! Woman, get her out of here!" He finally shouted before letting out a strangled yelp.

Guess he knew she was there.

"Oh, don't spoil the moment, sweetie." Her mother tsked at him.

"WOMAN!" He howled louder.

She finally couldn't take it and burst out laughing, doubling over from lack of air.

_Oh, I nailed him good~_ Bulma thought wirily before finally going to his rescue.**  
**


	8. What Kept them Apart

******Title:** What Kept them Apart**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** Borders**  
****Genre:** Humor**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** K**  
****Warnings: **^_^**  
****Word Count: **101**  
****A/N:** I'll be trying to update this again as a little fun side project- though it might take off as its own story if I continue this way.**  
****Summary: **Was it always like this?

She sighed, looking at him with unusual sensitivity. It was like she finally saw him other than for that spoiled rotten creature that she had let into her home. He was out there again, working hard on his training as she just sat in the kitchen and watched him, sipping slowly on her coffee. It felt as if there were many barriers between them, not allowing her to near the hard working prince.

She wondered what kept her separated from him. What made her keep her distance when she wanted to tear down those barriers instead?

"Hey Babe!"

Oh… right.


	9. Champaign and Chocolates

******Title:** Champaign and Chocolates**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** Secret**  
****Genre:** Comfort**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Warnings: **One word, but nothing that Disney hasn't put into their movies before ^_^**  
****Word Count: **1636**  
****A/N:** Heh heh, it was suppose to be 400 words max, but I couldn't help but get carried away.**  
****Summary: **A man can only listen to so much crying.

It was no secret to anyone that Vegeta didn't handle crying woman very well. Him pacing about in his room like a trapped animal was just a testimony to how unsettling it was to him. He could hear it everywhere! Even though he couldn't actually hear it in some areas, it was ringing through his head nonetheless.

And what was worse was he couldn't blast her! That's how he handled this problem in the past! One blast and they were gone! No more crying! But her… he couldn't destroy her like the rest so instead was tortured with her crying. About the weakling no less!

He ran his fingers through his mane irritated as she slowly brought herself into deep hysteric bouts of coughing as she tried to regulate her breathing and control her sobbing. Just by the way her voice sounded, he knew that he had listened to her cry for the better part of three hours.

Enough was enough. He couldn't take it anymore and _hiding_- as pathetic as it was of him- wasn't working either. Bracing himself, he marched straight up to her room and swung the door open, causing her to looked at him with damp eyes as she hiccupped back some of her crying.

She looked terrible. It wasn't because of the puffiness of her eyes or the mascara that now ran down her face or her flushed, blocky skin, but the utter defeat in her eyes as she stared at him. That fire was distinguished and smothered like it was some common flame. She was on her bed, hunched into the fetal position and obviously had been trying to smother her sorrow with the make-up stained pillow.

"I'm sorry Vegeta," she croaked, rubbing her eyes and looking away, "I was trying to be quiet…"

"Hmph," he scoffed, jerking his head to the side, "I could hear you across the compound with all the noise you were making."

He hoped to stir her fires and see that spark in her eyes, but nothing like that happened.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'll be quieter… could you just leave right now? I don't feel like fighting with you…"

He blinked in shock. Not fight with him? She was the bane of his existence, the one that pushed around like it was nothing! Nothing broke her! Nothing! He tried everything too!

But here she was, crying like no tomorrow and what had been bothering him was that he wasn't the cause. She didn't even wait for him to leave before burying her face back into the pillow. It was pathetic, worse than him hiding from her as she cried!

He growled under his breath as he left the threshold of her door, heading down the stairs and straight for the kitchen. He lifted his nose scenting out what he was searching for and gathering them in his arms before heading back upstairs. He found himself at her door again; ignoring the war inside his head as he came back into the room, easily juggling the items in his arms.

Her head shot up again. She looked utterly confused as he allowed himself in, dumping the items on her bed before sitting down himself.

"What are you doing?" She sniffled, rubbing her eyes again.

"What does it look like?" He huffed, looking away.

"Like you brought chocolate, wine, and- is that raspberry syrup?" She actually seemed surprised.

"Isn't this the usual crap you eat after a break-up?" Vegeta grumbled, remembering the countless _other_ times the two had fought.

"…Not the raspberry syrup for the wine," she weakly argued back, giving him a weak smile, "That's a nice touch though…"

"Tch," he spat, not looking at her, but didn't doubt she could see his face flush, "I'm a prince, warrior or not, I know of about finer details of politics and etiquette."

"Sorry," she said with a dry laugh, pouring the wine with a somber look, "I never took you for a sophisticated prince. You're not usually Mr. Prince Charming, ya know?"

"And you're always the genius diva?" He shot back, taking the glass from her hand and taking a sip to spite her.

She furrowed her brows as she took back the glass, opening the raspberry syrup and pouring some in. "No, but at least I act like it when I should."

She sipped the wine, uncaring if he had already partaken of it.

"And when should I act like royalty? When around my people? They're dead if you don't recall." He snatched the glass, taking a larger sip.

She snatched it back, taking her own large gulp before refilling it with the expensive white wine.

"Huh, I guess you don't have to act all proper and stuff… though would it hurt if you were just a little nicer to me and my employees?"

"Yes," he said, snatching the glass back and purposely taking a larger gulp, emptying half the glass in one go.

"Would you stop stealing my drink," she grumbled as she glared at him, reaching for her drink. "You brought it for me, remember?"

"I don't specifically recall saying it was for you," Vegeta quipped as he held it out her reach, smugly smirking at her.

"Fine, whatever, have it," she huffed, grabbing the bottle instead and taking a un-lady-like chug from it.

There was a silence between them as he sipped lightly on the rest of the glass while Bulma just chugged the bottle, large sips at a time. She finally opened up the chocolate and munched on it quietly before speaking again.

"It's over this time," she murmured, sniffling again as she stuffed a chocolate in her mouth.

"I have a hard time believing you when I've heard this all before." Vegeta scoffed, leaning back against her headboard, mildly wondering when he had become so at ease with her.

"Well it is this time," her eyes were watery again and he inwardly groaned at the thought of her bursting into tears over the fool again.

He didn't know why he pressed it, perhaps his Saiyan curiosity, but he couldn't stop as the words fell from his mouth, "What makes this time so different?"

"Because!" She roared, a spark of her fire returning to her eyes, "I saw him with that hussy! That Jezebel creature that lives one door down! Them together in his bed, sweating as she rode him like the jackass he is!"

Her anger quickly crumbled as her face turned to one of utter despair, "I've been with him for fifteen years… what does she have that I don't?"

Vegeta stared at her, eyes wider than usual as he tried to figure out what had just happened. She had seen her mate with another woman and she was _riding_ him? As in-

_That's disgusting!_ He inwardly thought. He didn't want to think about the man procreating with anything. His mind quickly shifted to Bulma however. If he thought that just the idea of it was disgusting, then what would she have thought walking in on the actual thing?

"And what's worse," she hiccupped, "Is that the moment he shows up here, begging for forgiveness, I'll probably just take him back."

"Why would you do something so foolish?" Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. It made no sense to him. "Why take him back if he'll just leave and do the same thing again?"

"Because," she continued to cry, choking back a sob to take a gulp of wine. Her words were slurred a bit, but she spoke very well for being very drunk. Then again, she was an heiress who was constantly put on display at meetings and galas. "Who else'll put up with me? I'm rich, beautiful, and famous. I'll be hounded by men once they know I'm single, all of them dogs, just after my money… at least with Yamcha, I know that there was love involved in it originally…"

"That's a stupid reason to be with someone," Vegeta told her. He didn't know why his tongue was suddenly so loose, but he didn't dwell on it as he kept talking, "You're better than that weakling is and deserve someone with as much fire as you have. Someone who'll treat you like the goddess you are."

"Yeah? Like who?" Bulma slurred, still sniffling as she tried to control her emotions.

Vegeta didn't respond to her comment, instead swiftly leaning over and stealing a kiss from her lips like he had seen the weak human do countless times. It was quick, fleeting, and totally because he was ever so slightly drunk at the moment and not thinking through all his actions, but he never regretted it- not even when he sobered up.

"Not him," he murmured to her, pulling away and getting up.

She was dumbfounded, staring as he got up, set the glass on her bedside, and slowly walked out of the room. She was left speechless for the first time Vegeta had ever met her and he felt proud at that moment that it was because of him- not the human. Silently, he headed for his door, listening to the quiet halls that no longer echoed with her crying.

Finally, some peace and quiet. He enjoyed it all for the remainder of his trip to his room where he opened the balcony doors and slipped outside.

Enough of that, he mused as he hopped over the rail and took to the sky, time to hear the pained screams of the weakling scar faced human as he properly reprimanded him of his actions and gave him an appropriate forewarning about what would happen if his presence was detected at Capsule Corp before he was invited back.

Honestly, it was one of the highlights of that year. He didn't think a man could scream that high before!


	10. Be My Valentine

******Title:** Be My Valentine**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** Summer**  
****Genre:** Humor, Romance**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** K+**  
****Warnings:** Fluffy again**  
****Word Count: **3032**  
****A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Hope you have a wonderful day at least if you have no one to spend it with. As for me, as long as the stories I stalk update, I'll be more than satisfied... that... or fan art... that would be great to! (can you guess who's single with no life nor no care to being such?)**  
****Summary: **His brain was still a bit scrambled, that's all... he swears it... Maybe the drugs she had him on?

For being in the middle of February, the weather was unusually hot. So hot that people actually were dressing in shorts and skirts and heading down to the beach earlier than usual. And everyone was making a big deal about having such a wonderful Valentine's weekend and having a picnic or staying up late to gaze at the stars since the weather was so divine~.

Bulma found it all rather petty.

But then again, she wasn't celebrating Valentines this year. No, she found herself for the first time in fifteen years celebrating the horrible counterpart of the holiday: Single's Awareness Day. She sighed hopelessly as she worked hard on the project before her. As horrible as being alone was on this particular holiday, it was better than Yamcha being around. To her relief and displeasure, she hadn't seen him since catching him with his next-door neighbor- Jezebel.

She shook her head, clearing all thoughts of the traitor. She didn't want to remember why she was single again. She continued to stare at her work until she was once again interrupted from her train of thought. Her head shot up and she quickly flew out of her seat when she saw him at the threshold of her lab, cradling his right arm to his body and using his left hand to hold the right side of his abdomen. His head was bleeding too, but from the looks of it, it was mostly his right side that had taken the damage.

"Vegeta! What happened!" She shouted as she made her way to his side, trying to better assess the damage and perhaps figure out what to do.

"Blasted bot…" he wheezed angrily, "Malfunctioned and self-destructed…"

"Why didn't you dodge it or raise your ki to block it?" Bulma asked, turning around and grabbing the nearest rolling chair for him to sit on.

If she needed to move him, it would be easiest if the chair moved as well.

"You make that sound… so simple," he growled angrily at her, his face twisting him pain as he forced himself not to collapse onto the chair she had offered him. "I didn't _have_ the… the time…"

Kami, he felt dizzy. He wasn't even sure how he had made it to her. He almost wished he hadn't, but he couldn't take care of this much damage by himself and the blood loss was evidently messing with him.

"Why didn't you go down to the infirmary! Vegeta, this looks really bad," Bulma lectured as she began to rummage about for the first aid kit. She had to close that gash on his side quickly.

"Won't go to the infirmary," Vegeta shook his head; she could tell he was starting to go into shock now that he had reached her, "Not safe…"

"What's not safe is for you to be running around like this," Bulma whimpered, trying not to panic at his poor state, "Vegeta, the infirmary is there to help heal you."

Vegeta shook his head again, "No. Never safe…"

Leave it to Vegeta to have his phobia show up the one time he really needed attention, Bulma couldn't help but notice. He tried to get up, to free himself of her before she forced him to that awful place again, but she grabbed onto his left shoulder to stop him.

"Okay, okay," Bulma quickly rectified, "I got it, you don't like hospitals. I got it, tough guy, just stay seated and let's see if I can't put you back together again."

It was definitely easier said than done. Bulma had to literally sew the flesh back onto his torso because all that had been keeping it there was the pressure Vegeta had administered. His right arm was mangled- broken in five spots and his collarbone wasn't doing to well either. His leg had seized up from a nerve being pinched by some shrapnel. The only thing that was easy was the deep gash on his head!

With the head injury that he had though, she was worried that he might be suffering from a concussion. Despite the fact that Vegeta suffered from one differently than a human, didn't mean he was immune. Far from it, in fact, it could lead to something more lethal if not monitored and given the proper medication. So, the whole time she had kept him talking, pressing him to stay awake and not slip into shock, less she have to break her promise and send him straight to the infirmary.

"Okay, Vegeta," she finally sighed, "I think I've managed to patch you up, but since we don't have a senzu bean to heal you, you're going to need to lie down."

Vegeta nodded, his eyes closing as he began to conk out, but Bulma immediately began to shake his good shoulder.

"Hey, you can't pass out Vegeta. I don't know if you have a concussion or not."

He grumbled but opened his eyes and looked at her with a glazed look. Even though he was battered, beaten, and bloody at that moment, Bulma could see the prince under it all. The noble creature hidden under the gruff care-less appearance Vegeta usually wore. The way he sat was upright, though he was in pain, and though his skin was flushed and his breaths heavy, he still looked as mighty as he was.

"Come on your Majesty," she smiled at him, giving the chair a push towards the door, "Let's get you to bed while I try to find some medicine for your head."

* * *

Bulma had somehow managed to get Vegeta back into his bed and propped up nicely so he was comfortable before heading down and grabbing the needed medication to administer if Vegeta was suffering from a concussion. Grabbing a flashlight and some heavier antiseptics, she headed back as quickly as she came in.

Vegeta was still awake, but seemingly at the verge of losing consciousness. His head was resting against the wall as if his head was too heavy for his neck; it was a bad sign to her.

"You definitely have an impressive amount of control." Bulma told him, sitting down and quickly flashing the light into his eyes. He winced a bit, pulling away, but she grabbed his chin and used as much force as she could to direct his eyes back into the light.

"Relax," she cooed gently as she watched his pupils, "I'll be quick about it."

His eyes didn't dilate or contract at all. Not good.

"Okay, Vegeta," she sighed, hoping the answer wasn't the one she was looking for, "Where does your head hurt?"

He had hit the right side, so his left hemisphere would have taken the damage if he had a concussion. Vegeta gestured to the left side of his head, not able to think at the moment of how to verbalize what she had asked. Bulma sighed as she pulled out the pills and put them into his good hand.

"Let me get you some water to help swallow those." She got up, pausing before getting to far, "Is your neck hurting?"

He grunted his affirmation, eyes closing once more.

"Don't-"

"Fall asleep. I know." He muttered, opening an eye to glance at her.

"Right," Bulma nodded, quickly fetching the water and returning to his side, "Here. Drink it and just humor me a few more minutes and I'll let you sleep a bit."

Vegeta said nothing, popping the pills in his mouth before taking the glass and guzzling it down. He watched as Bulma fussed a few more minutes over him, making sure to sling his wounded arm properly before helping his slump down further and fluffing his pillows so he could rest comfortably.

He was dizzy still, otherwise he probably would have been more vocal about everything she was doing, but as of right now, he was doing everything in his power not to give in to the swirling darkness that was slowly invading his vision. Before he fully passed out he could hear Bulma muttering to herself, a bad habit he constantly caught her doing.

"Some Valentine's day." She sighed as she stroked his face gently again, "At least I won't have to celebrate it alone…"

There was only thing on his mind before he finally drifted: _What the heck was Valentine's day?

* * *

_

What a way to spend Valentine's day, indeed. Single's Awareness day just wasn't the same if you had alien eye candy at your disposal. Vegeta was out, but that meant nothing, she had to monitor the crotchety thing in order to make sure that he didn't get out of bed and train so shortly after his accident – because the last time that had happened went over _so_ well (not).

She watched as Vegeta's body twitched again, as if readying for the impact to come again. It wasn't uncommon for the body to replay the event that had frazzled it and she was just glad the flinching didn't cause him to wake fully, just enough for his eyes to blink a bit before conking out again.

Figuring there was nothing else she could do for him, she left to grab her latest book and returned to his bedside to read. Every so often she poked him until she got a response, but Vegeta was out like a light. It wasn't until the sun was setting and beaming into the room did Vegeta's eyes finally flutter open.

"Hnngh," he grunted, reaching up to cradle his head and assess the damage.

He was use to waking up only to find his wounds treated.

"Head still hurt?" Bulma asked, skipping the usual greeting.

If anyone ever commented on him finally waking up, he usually just shot back a scathing remark to how observant they were. Bulma preferred not to let him have that upper hand in the conversation.

"Hn," he grunted affirmatively, rubbing the left side instead of the right, where his wound was. "How long was I out?"

"The rest of the day," Bulma shrugged, pulling away from her book to grab him more medicine, "It's almost twilight."

His eyes mashed together as he turned away from the open window where the sun was beaming in. Bulma automatically stood up, reaching across him in hopes to grab the stick that adjusted to blinds. She quickly turned them to still allow light into the room, but block out the annoying rays.

"There," she said balancing on her tip-toes as she still hovered in that spot, "Better?"

"Hn," he let out the approved grunt, his good arm pulling away from his head and snaking itself downwards.

Bulma let go of the binds, ready to steady herself and sit back down, but was suddenly unbalanced and pulled on by one strong limb. She let out a squeak as she was quickly shifted, landing on her butt right next to Vegeta's stomach, his arm fastened around her waist.

"Vegeta," she scolded as she found her wit once more and tried to pull him off, "You know how much that would have hurt if I had fallen on your wounds?"

"You can't possible hurt me," Vegeta admonished, grunting the next moment as she used her delicate fingers to prod at his broken collarbone.

"Point disproven," she countered, crossing her legs, no longer trying to get up.

"Shut up," he grouched before moving his hand to tug at the bottle of IB profein that was in her less dominate hand, "Care to explain why my head feels ready to implode? Or perhaps what you were muttering about today being?"

"You had a concussion," Bulma reminded him, furrowing her brows at the second part, "What do you mean, ' what I was muttering about today being'?"

Leave it to Vegeta to remember the strangest things. He took the medicine, guzzling down the water, but when he finally returned to paying attention to her, just raised a brow, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

She sighed when he didn't respond, deciding to take a wild swing at what he was talking about, "You mean Valentine's day?"

"Sounds familiar," Vegeta acknowledged, flexing and testing out his muscles to see where the damage was, "Where did you find me?"

Yep. He was a strange cookie, alright. He remembered something he wasn't even supposed to hear and forgot the rest. It was just like him to do that to her too.

"You found _me_," she corrected, rolling her eyes as he just stared blankly at her, "I was busy being _productive_, then you came in, bleeding everywhere. You said that one of the battle bots had malfunctioned and self-destructed. I had to spend at least an hour and a half patching you up there because you refused to go to the infirmary, you nosocomephobic jerk."

Vegeta chose to ignore the last part of her tirade. He grunted at her that he had heard her before once again jumping back to the holiday once more, "What the hell is Valentine's day?"

"Man, you must have hit your head really bad if you actually want to know about an Earth custom."

"Yes, well, humor me nonetheless. Perhaps it will sober me up a bit." What could he say? Saiyans were naturally curious creatures and he was probably the worst when it came to indulging it. A lot of scouters had been left mangled because he had curiously wanted to know how they worked.

"Fine," Bulma huffed bitterly, stroking his arm that was still around her waist, keeping her captive, "St. Valentine's day is a day that usually lovers spend together, or even a day to announce your love for another person. Usually, the man gives the woman chocolate and asks her to be his Valentine- or his special someone to celebrate the holiday with."

"How stupid," Vegeta snickered, looking absolutely amused, "People actually celebrate a day completely devoted to love? What does one do if they have no lover, hm?"

"Well, people who are single usually call St. Valentine's day 'Single's Awareness day' instead." She muttered crossing her arms and not looking at Vegeta as she spoke.

"Single's… Awareness…" How stupidly desperate were these humans?

"It reminds those not in a relationship that they _don't_ have a _lover_ to spend the day with." Bulma reiterated for him, just incase he didn't get it the first time.

"So, either you have some _lover_ to spend the day with, or you spend the day sulking about _not_ having a lover."

"That's about the gist of it…" Bulma sighed.

Vegeta watched her for a moment, noticing her downcast appearance and quickly figured out her bitterness to the holiday: it was the first time she 'celebrated' the counterpart holiday, horribly aware of her loneliness. She usually seemed fine with her break off with the human, having been a month ago. He knew she had gotten over it only after a week, but it seemed today reopened the wound.

It was probably because his brains were still slightly scrambled, but he continued on, "And how would a human ask another to be their… 'Valentine', was it?"

"Depends. I mean, Yamcha use to buy roses, chocolates, and a box of condoms." She noticed Vegeta gag at that part, giggling she continued, "Yeah, I know, not really all that romantic now that I think about it. But at least I got something for Valentine's Day. Goku usually forgets and poor Chichi spends the holiday alone."

"The idiot probably doesn't understand the concept." Vegeta shrugged.

"Probably," Bulma said as she unfolded her arms and lightly touched his arm that still held her, "You mind letting me go now? Or am I still your captive?"

She had been teasing when she had said that last part, but she didn't expect him to chuckle, pulling her against him so that she was lying next to him on the bed.

"Yes, you're my captive, I suppose." He said, his onyx eyes clashing with her blue ones.

"Oh?" Bulma asked, shifting so she was settled comfortably in his unbreakable hold. If she was going to be stuck, might as well be comfy instead of being in an awkward position. "And why am I _your_ captive."

"Because…" He let out a yawn, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers, "You're going to have to suffer being this 'Valentine' thing you spoke of."

Bulma blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Finally she found the words to say as she looked wide-eyed at Vegeta's sleepy black ones.

"Did you ask me to be your _Valentine_? You _do_ know that it's a thing between _lovers,_ right? You know- people who have a _loooong_ term relationship and do things like holding hands, kissing, courting each other, or _having sex_."

"Do I look like Kakkorrot? I know what a lover is, stupid female."

"Vegeta… answer the question." Her heart felt like it was pounding in her chest as she looked at the lazy stare of the alien who held her there.

"Fine." He snapped, closing his eyes and pulling her head under the crook of his neck so he could comfortably rest his head on the top of her head. "If I am even bothering to ask, then this _thing_ better last a quite while, you hear me, Onna?" He took a deep breath, not letting her get a word in edgewise and asked, "Will you be my _Valentine_, you incorrigible woman?"

He didn't expect her to tackle him with one of those 'hug' things, smiling giddily as she stared at him with wide sapphire eyes. "Yes! Squeee~ Yes, I'll be your Valentine, Vegeta!"

He groaned as his wounds flared up, immediately regretting his timing. His head was swimming, his wounds were aching again now that she had pressed against them, and now he had to listen to her as she fired off a long-winded apology about hurting him.

_Yes. Great Vegeta. Happy Valentine's Day. You got the woman… You're currently laid up, and can't do anything at all while she excitedly flails about like a pup…_

He glanced at her, trying not to groan as his head throbbed worse. He _guessed_ that was a good thing.

At least _she_ looked happy about the whole thing.


	11. The 'Talk'

******Title:** The 'Talk'**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** Shower**  
****Genre:** Humor**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Warnings:** Bunny Breifs... enough said**  
****Word Count: **609**  
****A/N:** _sigh_... I tried to limit it to the max, but with this drabble, it was close to impossible with how I envisioned it. And it is just too funny to rewrite ^_^ Sorry. I tried shortening it, but it came back with a vengeance...**  
****Summary: **Bunny decided it was time to make it clear to Vegeta where she stood on this matter.

Vegeta sighed as he relaxed into the water. The hot water was doing wonders for his sore muscles that he had overworked today. He had originally been ready to take a shower, but to his amusement, Bulma had different plans. She had already filled a tub with hot, soapy water. The room was already steamy and felt almost tropical. With a wiry grin on her face, she had pushed him over to the tub, already prepared to join him as soon as he was situated.

The two of them had been enjoying the hot water, with her on his lap and her back against his chest in the tub made for one. However, her phone began to ring and though she usually would ignore such things (or from what he noticed), she said that the ring tone was used only for emergencies. So out she went, promising to give him a good washing when she came back, winking flirtatiously at him and swaying her hips as she left with only a bathrobe on.

So now, he was just waiting for her to return. He didn't bother to move when he finally heard the door open and footsteps come closer. Though the air was thicker, he was able to realize that it wasn't Bulma's scent. His eyes shot open in time to see her _mother_ sitting down at the side of the tub with a ladylike poise, polishing one of her melon scoopers as she crossed her legs under her dress.

"What the hell-"

"Now, Vegeta-kun, nothing goes on in this house without me knowing about it," she cut him off, acting like she wasn't intruding in on his privacy.

He stayed silent as he just watched her, lost on what to say to the crazy loon.

"I just wanted to give you a little talk before you continue to pursue my daughter- as fair warning, I suppose," she continued on, frowning as she said the next line. "Obviously, Yamcha must have forgotten _our_ little talk and broke my baby's heart, so I'm going to make this as clear as possible for you so there is no confusion."

Vegeta's stomach felt like it dropped when Bunny took her free hand and dipped it into the water, dangerously close to his crotch. He tried to bolt out of the tub, but his overworked muscles turned against him, freezing him to the spot.

"Now, I don't like violence, but if you even dare hurt my baby mentally or physically, I'll be willing to overlook that distaste," her fingers ghosted his groin, but instead of arousing him like Bulma would, he shivered in utter frightfulness, "And I will make you regret your decision of hurting her. _Badly_."

He didn't look at the melon scooper the same way as his wide eyes glanced from where her hand was still hovering over and the kitchen item, completely at a loss of words.

"I'm glad we had this talk, Veggie-kun!" Bunny finally chirped, pulling her hand out of the water, drying it with a shake and hopping back up, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, and trotting to the door, "See you at dinner, sweetie!"

Vegeta just stared at the door with wide eyes, blanching at what had just happened and tried not to shiver in dread. Bulma came back in seconds later with an annoyed look on her face.

"Those idiots, there wasn't any sort of emergency at all! Just a stupid employee calling me for no reason," she gripped before noticing Vegeta's pale visage despite the hot water that should have had him flushed with heat and expression of pure terror. "What?"


	12. Someone had to be Punking Her

******Title:** Someone _had_ to be Punking Her**  
****Author:** Volleys-chan**  
****Prompt:** none**  
****Genre:** Humor**  
****AU/CU:** CU**  
****Rating:** T**  
****Warnings:** none**  
****Word Count: **926**  
****A/N:** So, I just wrote this because I felt like it. It doesn't really have any real mood to it, but I felt there had to be a kinda filler with fluff in it. It also transitions from the small drabbles I have mainly been doing to the bigger things in life- like the oneshots**  
****Summary: **Vegeta always had many talents... she just never thought he'd be capable of this... ever...

Bulma blinked. Rubbing her eyes to make sure that she was for certain that she was seeing this. She quickly looked around her living area for cameras. Someone was certainly punking her. Just to make sure, she walked out then came back into the threshold of the kitchen as if whatever she was seeing would disappear…

It didn't.

She looked around again for those cameras. Someone _had_ to be punking her.

"Will you quit it!" Vegeta roared at her, pausing in what he was doing. A heavy blush was burning red on his face as she continued her antics.

"Are you sick?" She looked at him worriedly before approaching him to place the back of her hand on his forehead.

"No!" He barked, backing away from her hand in agitation, face still flushed from embarrassment, "Saiyans don't _get_ sick."

"You haven't been taking anything that was lying around, right?" She was worried. This wasn't normal for her Saiyan lover and it was kind of scaring her. She quickly stuck her fingers to his throat to check his pulse. "Or did you hit your head hard?" She grabbed his face in her hands and she gentle pushed and pulled on his head looking for a head injury.

"Would you quit it?" He hissed, pulling from her hold, "It's no big deal, woman!"

"What did my mother do _this_ time!" She snarled, already turning to go pick a fight with her mother over pestering her lover _again_.

Oh sure, it was fine when _Bulma_ allowed it, but now that Vegeta was _her_ lover, her mother's grabby hands were _not_ welcomed- though on occasions she still thought it was funny… but that was when she was mad at him. Bunny Briefs was still on her hit list over her bold move threatening Vegeta while he had been immobile in the bathtub.

Vegeta skillfully wrapped his free arm around her waist, hauling her back to him before she got her _dame_ involved.

"Nothing she doesn't normally do." He grumbled, unbelieving that he was even saying such a thing. "I just felt like it, alright?"

Bulma lifted an eyebrow, "You felt like cooking… You. Cooking. Wow, there's a word combo I never thought I'd use without the word 'not' mixed into the sentence."

He skillfully flipped the meat patties he was cooking with a flick of his wrist, launching them into the air and catching them in the pan as gravity pulled them back down. He still had yet let go of her, less she still run off to try and pick a fight with that demon blonde woman.

"It's not that big of a deal…" he mumbled as he grabbed the spatula he had put down and prodded the meat patties to watch the clear juice spill from it.

"It is!" She threw her hands up in the air, but no longer struggled in his hold, if anything, she was enjoying the rare moment of affection outside their sex life. "You never cook! Hell, I didn't even know you _could_ cook! _I_ can't cook even!"

"I know that," Vegeta snapped sticking his face in hers with a scowl, "I didn't think it was possible for me to be poisoned by a mere weak human before I met you."

"I said I was sorry about it! How much longer are you going to keep bringing it up?" She blushed, but shoved her face back in his nonetheless.

"Forever," he smirked; kissing her nose and moving the hand that kept her pinned to him down her waist to rest nicely on her rear before giving it a squeeze. Bulma squeaked in surprised as her body automatically reared away from the sensation and further against Vegeta's immovable body.

Vegeta tsked at her, shaking his head with a playful smirk, "Already throwing yourself at me. Could you at least wait till _after_ I eat dinner before offering me my desert?"

Bulma smacked him one for the cheesy line, but smiled at him coyly before snagging one of the finished patties off of his plate, "Of course I don't want to disrupt you meal time." She held her offering to his mouth, watching how he gently ate around it, careful of her fingers. She continued on after he finished lapping up the juice on her fingertips, patting his stomach as she spoke, "Can't have me wearing you out too early because of an empty tummy~"

Suddenly, a meat patty was shoved in her mouth, making her squeak in surprise again.

"If that's the case, I better feed you less you pass out on me in the middle of it. Kami _knows_ how long I'll want to go tonight with a full stomach. Might as well make sure the _little_ _human_ female has something as well." Vegeta teased her, licking her nose before spanking her, shooing her from the room, "Now leave before your presences somehow ruins my cooking."

Quickly chewing the rest of the food he had shoved into her mouth, she licked her fingers sensually as she slowly strolled from the room, a big smug look on her face and inside she was as giddy as all get out.

"Yes, your majesty," she sang sweetly with one more sway of her hips before leaving the room.

"About time you address me properly," Vegeta shot back, but turned his attention back to his cooking less he burn it.

Bulma never told him, but later, she sneaked a picture on her mobile that she still looked at whenever she wanted to smile. Her secretly sweet prince~


	13. Click

**Title:** Click!  
**Author:** Volleys-chan  
**Prompt:** Scissors  
**Genre:** General, Humor  
**AU/CU:** CU?  
**Rating:** K+  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 2521  
**A/N:**Sorry I have been gone for so long. I have noticed the sudden pause in all the Fanfictions and it really freaked me out that nothing updated in about four days. I am on spring break, but that doesn't mean I have any time what so ever. As for my other stories... I almost have two chapters for two different stories finished, but these chapters are just hard for me to write. So here is a quick oneshot I hope you'll enjoy.

**_By the way, for writers who have yet been able to update, here is a trick I learned from dear, sweet HikariNeko33. Basically, when you got to edit the story, it is the property page that's having the problem. So in the address, switch out the "property" word with "content" to bypass the situation! (LPphreek, hope you get this message. Been dying to read the end!) Have a nice day and hope this helps out all you authors out there!_**

I don't know how funny you'll find it, but I had been wondering about a certain detail in DBZ, so, I took the time to figure out how he knew what to do. Because real men _don't_ wear clip-on earrings.

**Summary:** This is the last time he EVER promises to do one thing she wanted him to do.

Vegeta grumbled as he let her pull on his hand, leading him to where ever the hell this place was. He couldn't believe that she was making him do this! It had been just a silly little spat that had ended up making her cry. He hated it when she cried! It actually made his stomach twist painfully when she began shedding tears. She didn't do it often, but when she did it sent him into a state of panic.

What was he suppose to do with her when she cried?

He grumbled as she yanked on his hand, "Come on, Geta! Don't look so glum!"

He should have never started bedding her in the first place! Now look at the mess he was in! Giving in to her when before he would have just walked away and went on with his business, but now he felt like a lost child when she started crying, promising anything to get her tears to disappear.

"I am here, are I not?" Vegeta grumbled to her as he trudged along, glaring at whoever dared to stare at him and the woman.

"Oh stop being such a baby about it 'Geta." She chirped, "You promised you'd do one thing I wanted and it is over here! Just hold on a little longer, then I'll let you leave."

She giggled in excitement as she practically skipped. If it wasn't for him dragging his feet, she might have actually been able to, but alas, his pride was already on the line because of her, he wasn't about to let her frolic about around him.

Soon she had brought him to a shop. He was slightly suspicious of her as he noticed jewelry in the windows. She was giggly again as she pulled him into the store. It wasn't as gaudy as her other stores- the ones with all the shiny clothes and accessories. No, this one was more dark and mysterious in looks, though he thought it ridiculous in a way. But at least it was not the one her mother had been trying to drag him to.

"Hold on just a sec, Vegeta," Bulma told him, finally letting go of his hand and approaching the counter.

He crossed his arms, glaring at the large, and gruel-some man that was talking to the woman. She wasn't the least bit afraid as she held a cheerful face and spoke to him with kind words. He nodded at last, leaving the counter and heading towards the back, motioning her and him to follow.

"This way 'Geta," she beckoned as she pulled at his hand again.

"Honestly, I don't see why of all places you wanted me to come here." Vegeta grumbled, "Of all the places, this is where you were dragging me?"

"Vegeta," Bulma said, narrowing her eyes, "I don't care how you feel, you _promised_ to do one thing that **_I_** wanted. So you are going to come along and do what you said. Or are you not a man of your word?"

Vegeta growled, his fists clenching as he gritted his teeth, "Woman, I am many things, but most of all I am a man of my word. I gave my word, so stop shoving it in my face."

Her mood lightened as she touched his arm lightly, "Sorry Vegeta… I didn't mean to."

He snarled but was placated, "Just tell me what you want."

She nodded, taking his hand and pulling him to where the man had gone. Vegeta raised a brow as he noticed the man prepping something. If he had still had his tail, no doubt it would be between his legs. He wasn't cowardly, but whatever the woman had in mind didn't bode well for him.

She pointed to the chair and told him what she wanted, "Sit there and don't move until I say you can."

He wanted to refuse but it would only prolong the inevitable. He sat, watching cautiously as the man turned around and held something in his hand.

"Which one?" he asked, looking at her then at Vegeta.

"The left." She said with a smile.

"Basic?"

"Yep."

He grunted an affirmation as he approached with the strange machine in hand.

"Woman," Vegeta finally said as he realized the man was getting closer to him, "What-"

"Stay seated and don't move till I say you can. That is all I want." Bulma told him with a grin, "relax, I wouldn't cause you mortal harm."

He eyed the thing that looked like a gun. It sure_ looked_ that way to him, but he stood still, less he became an oath-breaker, dishonoring himself further. The man cleaned his ear with alcohol, making Vegeta wonder what the hell was going on before the large brute brought the gun thing to his ear and-

**_CLICK._**

Everything jolted then swirled before going black. He vaguely even felt the drop out of the chair and onto the ground.

Bulma watched as the man pierced Vegeta's ear, the moment the thing clicked, Vegeta jerked away, falling over the chair and looked thunderstruck and dizzy. If anything, there were definitely stars in his eyes as his body twitched.

"Vegeta?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, withholding the giggles at his reaction to getting his ear pierced. He was such a drama queen.

Her eyes went wide after she had thought that, a sudden thought occurring to her. She gasped when she did remembering something about Vegeta's hearing. It was stronger than hers. The man looked at her but she waved him away quickly, trying to not look panicked at her "boyfriend's" reaction. She told him she would pay him up front. He nodded, getting out of Vegeta's line of view before he came too.

She bent down, ready to fire a long-winded apology when she thought better of this. His ears were no doubt ringing right now and he had a glazed look to his eye. Bulma wondered if he was even conscious at the moment. She lightly touched him, before stroking his hair and setting his head on her lap as she sat on the floor. After a moment more of twitching, he groaned, blinking rapidly as he did.

He flushed furiously when he realized he had passed out.

"I am so sorry," Bulma whispered as to not hurt his already ruptured eardrum. "I forgot all about your superior hearing."

He winched at the sound, though was grateful for her soft-spoken words.

"What… gah," his words even made his ear throb. He tried again quieter, "What the hell did you have him do to me? Not cause me mortal harm, yeah right."

He fingered his ear to find something attached, he jolted into a sitting up, before almost collapsing again from extreme vertigo, still touching the object as he leaned onto the woman so he wasn't back on the floor waiting for the stars to vanish from his sight.

"What did you do? Brand me?" He croaked, scared at the thought of his newly found freedom vanishing from him in such a short time.

"No, no, no," Bulma assured him, "Just wanted you to have a piercing on your ear. It's something we do here for style. I'd thought you'd look cool with your ear pierced."

"Well… next time you want me to be… subjected to such… torturous style fads… leave me out of it. I don't give a flip…" he lowered his rising voice as he winced in pain, continuing again but low, "I don't care about your 'human' styles. Leave me out of it."

"Sorry 'Geta…" Bulma apologized, her head lowering and her eyes no longer on his enraged ones, "Are you going to take it out then?"

"No, I am not going to take it out!" He yelled, wincing again before lowering his voice, "Do I look mad to you? I just got the blasted thing put _in_ my ear, no doubt rupturing my _ear_ in the process, do _you_ think I'd just take it out after all that torture I had to get it _in_?"

Bulma looked almost giddy, "So you'll keep it in?"

"I'd be insane not to," Vegeta grumbled, rubbing his ear and trying to sit up, only slowly this time.

She smiled brilliantly at him, "You look very handsome with it on."

"Yeah, yeah," Vegeta grumbled, using the wall to pull himself up.

She easily got up as he tried to make the world less shaky. Great. Now he was going to have to go to her old man and _explain_ why his ear was ruptured and see what he would have to do to get it fixed. He greatly hoped it meant nothing more in his ear. He wasn't letting anyone near it now.

"Let me take you home," Bulma told him, quickly dropping a hundred dollar bill on the counter before offering her shoulder for him to lean on.

He did it simply because he needed her to balance. Once they got home, she was going to be in a world of trouble. Well, once he could walk straight and not want to pass out at the slightest of noises. By the time they made it back to her car, he felt nauseous, dizzy, and he desperately needed to lie down before he fell down.

Thank Kami that Frieza had never thought to attack him through his senses. One ear piercing and he was down for the count. Sometimes having superior senses was a curse.

Bulma sensed his need to lie down so as soon as they got to the car, she opened his door, put his seat all the way back and helped him onto it. She turned off her radio before she turned the car on and turned down the air and he only had to endure the car doors shutting, the engine starting, and the low hum of the engine. She leaned over, clicking his seatbelt in place, as he lamely lied there, wallowing in his pain.

Prince Vegeta, killer of thousands of planets, murder of millions of races, reduced to nothing by a mere woman and a stupid gun that just went _click _right in his ear, loudly. This definitely was a new low for him.

"No one's gonna know 'cept daddy," Bulma assured him, "and I promise I will find a way to make up for it!" She watched him wince, she quieted her voice, "I am so sorry, Vegeta. I really didn't mean for you to pass out."

Great. Her apology was like rubbing salt in the wound. He just held his head, feeling a headache throbbing now. He closed his eyes and willed himself to blank. What a disaster this was! This was the last time he _ever_ agreed to anything like this. What was he thinking, telling her he would do one thing she wanted him to do? He had thought she'd make him do something stupid like take her to the park or watch a movie as she snuggled and cuddled him telling him how cute the movie was like she had done with her ex!

Nope. She had to go and get his ear pierced!

He didn't noticed himself passing out again until she was nudging him, a worried look on her face, "'Geta, are you okay?"

No, his ear was ringing, his head was throbbing, and he looked like a weakling! He kept his mouth shut for she looked on the verge of tears. He almost felt like crying, but he wouldn't let himself be lowered any further today. He pulled himself up, leaning on her again as she dragged him back to his room and let him lay down at his final destination.

"I'll be right back with Daddy," she promised, giving him a kiss on the nose, trying desperately to make up for her blunder.

He couldn't even growl at her or snarl, it would hurt him too much, so he just gave her a withering glare, making sure she knew that she was yet to be forgiven.

She gave him a sad look before disappearing for a while. He must have passed out again because the next thing he knew, the old coot was shoving things into his ear.

"Gah," Vegeta flinched as he withheld himself from attacking the man. Why couldn't anyone just leave him alone?

"It looks to be healing itself. If I help it along, it'll be good as new in a day or two Vegeta, but until then, your equilibrium is shot. Loud sounds are going to hurt as well. I wouldn't advise you getting any more ear piercings either. Though you look pretty snazzy with it."

Vegeta glared at the woman, plotting his revenge. The old man had given him a shot, numbing the throbbing but it did nothing for the ringing or the slight blur the world became if he moved too fast. Faint sounds of metal clicking together and a light moment of pressure in his ear told Vegeta all he needed to. He didn't even know how he fell asleep, but he did.

Vegeta woke up to her gentle petting of his hair, trying to sooth his temper no doubt because he was _still_ angry at her. He lifted his hand to his ear, noticing the bandages over it and the ringing had lessened.

"Hey," Bulma whispered, leaning to his other ear as to not harm him, "Sorry to wake you."

He couldn't help the growl that rose in his throat, he didn't care if it hurt himself, he could see it did its purpose of deferring her from thinking she could just kiss him to make him feel better, after all, he lost two more days of training because of her.

"Still mad? I guess you have every right to be, but I wanted to give something to you… it was the whole reason I got your ear pierced," she whispered in his good ear.

What was it? Her branding? Vegeta wondered bitterly, still not convinced that anyone would do such a thing for _style_. He didn't glance at her gift, keeping his eyes away as he pretended to not care.

It didn't make her give up or vanish, she simple huffed annoyed like and suddenly was fiddling with his abused left ear. He would have snarled, but it still hurt to make loud noises. He flinched, trying to scoot away from her, but she had already finished as she was holding the stud in her hand.

"There. Now when your highness actually gets curious enough, you can look for yourself." She beamed, kissing his forehead.

She left with a sway of her hips, acting cocky after all the crap she put him through. He hmphed, going back to sleep.

It wasn't till the next morning, after dragging himself to his bathroom and accidentally glancing at it in the mirror, did he realize that the earring was his family's royal crest. A smile twisted his lips as he touched it. No. The woman was going to still get punished… he was just going to ravage her right afterwards with sex. Sneaky Onna.


	14. Crime and Punishment

**Title:** Crime and Punishment  
**Author:** Volleys-chan  
**Prompt:** Spank  
**Genre:** Humor  
**AU/CU:** CU  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** kinky, very kinky. Lime maybe?  
**Word Count:** 461  
**A/N:** It amazes me that I wrote this. It must be from the lack of fanfiction being posted due to the evilness that is occurring on . So! Remember people, if you're trying to update a chapter and click the edit button and get the error message, go the the address, exchange the word "property" in the address with "Content" and your troubles are solved. Have a nice week. (Thanks again HikariNeko33)

**Summary:** May I remind you that he wasn't about to let her off easy? Vegeta is a man of his word, after all.

She should have known, expected it even. After all, she had preformed the biggest blunder in their relationship not so long ago. But really! She had almost forgotten about it entirely since it happened a week or two ago and the prince had yet to address the situation or even mention it.

In hindsight, that should have been her first clue.

Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans, warrior, and her lover, was not one to trifle with- even if it was purely accidental.

He was the prefect strategist and surprisingly patient. That was what had thrown her. Vegeta was rarely patient about anything. If he wanted to ravage her, he would do so anywhere, any time. Heck, if she knew he wasn't into making a public scene, she'd have to keep her guard up even at work when surrounded by employees. If he wanted her attention or for her to fixed his GR, he'd come stomping in, throw her over his shoulder, despite what she may have been doing beforehand, and force her to give him what he wanted. She had fixed his GR once or twice butt-naked when he had interrupted her shower before. So patience was not a virtue she had ever really thought he portrayed often.

But really, she hadn't thought of much of her parents' holiday weekend to Hawaii till now as a bad omen. She gulped, wriggling as she did to attempt to break free of his hold. Anything right now would be wonderful- even Goku showing up with her pants down would be a godsend.

She squealed in fright against the gag he had put around her mouth and twisted her wrists to break free of the sturdy cloth that kept them bound together.

"Now, now, Bulma," her named rolled off his tongue so beautifully that is she wasn't currently fearful of what was about the happen that she might have had an orgasm just because of it. The way he said it was taunting, proud, promising, and scary to her all in one.

"You didn't think you'd get off scotch free, did you?"

She whimpered as she looked over her shoulder at her panty-clad bottom that was raised over his knee. His animalistic grin made her shiver in anticipation and tremble in fear at the same time. He was getting off on this! She was sure of it!

"Like every child needs to be reprimanded when they do something wrong, I believe that a good spanking is required for the circumstances, don't you?"

She tried to shake her head furiously, but it was to no avail, he wasn't about to budge on the subject.

"Don't worry, woman." He added as he raised his hand in preparation, "I'll kiss it better once you've learned your lesson."


	15. Sweet Tooth

Hi, yes, I know you are all wondering where the heck I've been. Well, you see, I have something called 'school' in which I'm in my final semester of. Now, this 'school' is not high school, so no, I don't have oodles of free time. I am in my final year of college trying to attain a B.A. in Graphic Art. So right now, I have to focus on my culmination project so I can graduate. I probably won't be able to update as much as I want because I have a butt load of projects to complete and a school to graduate from. I will probably have more free time once school is over and I'm looking for a job.

But, I will try to update my other things.

Try.

Keyword.

But until then, enjoy this little oneshot I thought of month and months ago and finally just finished.

-Volleys-chan

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ**

* * *

Bulma had become concerned the past couple of days. It was a known fact that Saiyans ate like crazy and that there was very little anyone could do to keep them from their food. It was an obvious fact to those that knew of the alien race's existence. Countless times she had opened her fridge for a midnight snack to find it void of all food.

And she usually had just restocked it after dinnertime.

And though he wasn't as food crazy as Goku, Vegeta was a big boy. No doubt that if he had grown to Goku's size he would be bigger than Goku in both looks and width (if they were the same height). His frame was much wider than Goku's lankier one. Vegeta, even though he was her height, was much studier looking than Goku, fitting that warrior look. And because Vegeta was a big boy, he had a huge appetite that sometimes rivaled or, on occasions, surpassed Goku's food intake. Vegeta wasn't one to waste food and he definitely wasn't one to go to bed without emptying out their fridge beforehand despite how many times she nagged him about it.

So Bulma was beginning to get worried after opening the fridge for the third consecutive day to find that everything was still there.

Was he skipping meals again because he was too focused on training?

No, Bulma shook her head as she tossed that idea out of her mind. He came up to her bedroom every night (he still had his own and refused to give it up regardless of the fact that he never used it anymore) and was sleeping there with her till the early hours of the morning. He normally would stop at the fridge first to restock his stomach. It was a habit of his and he _didn't_ change his ways very easily.

He was training right through the other meals as well- that much she knew from her mother's not so subtle complaints- so it was strange that he wouldn't empty the fridge before going up to be with her.

What was up with him?

This, she intended to find out.

Now, if there was one thing that Vegeta could hardly resist- it was sweets. She had realized he had a major sweet tooth after her mother had once convinced him to help her prepare for a banquet by promising to bake him at least twenty of his favorite cake mixes. To say Bulma was surprised when she was told of how Vegeta handed her mother a list of which cakes he preferred before going off to do the meager chores was a great understatement. However, she doubted he knew she knew about his little weakness to sweets, so the plan would go unsuspected.

If there was one thing that Bulma didn't tell anyone, it was that half the time there were any home baked sweets lying around, she had probably cooked them. Since she had no knack for cooking, other than the occasional barbeque during the summertime, no one ever thought that she could bake sweets. Her mother was okay with them, but Bulma could bake better than anyone else she knew- even Chichi. However, everyone always thought that it _was_ her mother who did the baking and so it was always her mother that received the compliments and the requests. Bulma was just fine with that. She preferred people not to hound her for that as well as everything else they bugged her about.

So, after several hours of doing nothing but baking, Bulma had filled the table in her suite's kitchen completely with sweets. From every pie recipe she knew to the most delicate of desserts, Bulma had done it all. And just in time, she mentally added as she finished washing her hands free of any leftover batter, her Saiyan lover coming into the suite with a slam of the door.

Drying her hands with a towel, Bulma forced herself to act nonchalant about his obvious temper. Whatever was causing him not to eat was also causing him to be in a foul mood.

"Hey Vegeta," Bulma greeted as she walked to the archway that led into the kitchen, leaning on the wall of the threshold.

She could see it already. His nose was already scenting the sweets that were laid out in the kitchen. She could practically see the drool pooling out of his mouth as he stood in the middle of the living area with his eyes closed, taking in the scent.

"I see your nose noticed what I was going to tell you." Bulma hid her smile as she jerked her head towards the dinner table, "Mom's famous deserts, fresh out of the oven, just for you."

Vegeta was broken out of his stupor with that comment, his eyes opening to look at her before breaking eye contact. He turned away, heading upstairs to their room, "I'm not hungry."

However, before he could dismiss himself after saying his piece, his stomach decided to make his obvious lie known. The growl was loud and Bulma could notice the light shade of pink that dusted his cheeks as he glared down at his traitorous stomach. He sneered as he looked anywhere but at her smug expression.

"Come on, 'Geta," Bulma persisted as she walked up to him, hugging her arms around his waist. "They're _homemade_ and they're my mother's family's recipes. Do you realize how many women from my mother's side dedicated their lives to perfecting these? Just have a few bites, just so you don't upset my mother."

Giving her best puppy dog face, Bulma pressed her breasts into his backside as she rested her chin upon his shoulders. He loved it when she looked shorter than him, even though he didn't realize he did. Bulma knew this though, she knew more about him than he thought she did.

It didn't take long, he tried to stay silent, arms crossed, and eyes avoiding contact with hers. She pressed her breasts further into his back as she tightened her grip on him, nibbling at his earlobe to gain his attention. He had tried so hard, but eventually fell prey to her big doe eyes.

"Fine." He snapped at her, immediately pulling away from her to go to the kitchen.

She didn't mind how easily he had blown her off. She was use to his callous behavior when he was agitated. Though it usually didn't mean she was happy with it, it didn't mean that she was about to blow up at him about it every time he did so. If she did, he'd do it more just to piss her off.

Sauntering into the kitchen, Bulma watched with hidden smugness as her plan sprang into action. Vegeta couldn't help himself around sweets, even though he had put up a great bravado. He was looking around the selection with a piqued curiosity as he tentatively sniffed the air above the table. If his tail still had been attached, she was sure it would be swaying behind him in a curious motion. He glanced at her every once in a while to see if she was going to watch him the _entire_ time, but Bulma of course was waiting to see if he would actually eat anything.

Something was wrong definitely wrong if Vegeta ended up snubbing the delicious desserts.

"Well, eat up, before they cool any further." Bulma prompted him with a wave of her hand.

Vegeta still looked hesitant, but finally gathered some on a plate and sat down in front of it all. Bulma could tell he was mentally listing off all the reasons she wouldn't kill him, the sex probably being the highest on that mental list of his. Finally, he opened his maw and, using a fork, took his first bit of the rich desserts.

Now, Bulma had taste tested all of the sweets she had put onto the table and _knew_ none of them were bad, at all, but for a split second she had wondered if she had overlooked a dessert. Vegeta had looked almost pained for a second as he had eaten her treats, but as sudden as the expression had appeared, it was gone. He chewed and swallowed, looking at her as if to prove a point.

Bulma gave him an innocent smile as she urged him to continue eating, pulling up a chair next to his so she could watch him enjoy his food. He didn't seem happy with her outwardly innocent gesture, but began to continue eating.

He was eating slower than usual, Bulma noticed, and half the time it looked like he was avoiding to chew the food at all, opting to swallow smaller bites whole rather than taking bigger ones and chewing. He also was avoiding her more hard or sugary ones, going for the ones that had less chewing involved with the least amount of icing. She tried hard not to look like she was scrutinizing his every moves, but the more she watched, the more she felt that something was off. Finally, she decided to see if she couldn't just get it out into the open.

"Hey 'Geta," She said as she grabbed one of the caramel candy apples she had decorated in chocolate sprinkles, "Try this one! It's really yummy~"

He paused, looking at what she was offering and then to her. She smiled at him, offering to hold it as he ate it.

"I don't want it." He finally said, immediately getting a pout from her.

"But I thought you liked caramel and apples! You like dipping them when my mother cuts them up for you and offers you caramel in a little dipping cup. This is the same with, only with some sprinkles." Bulma made sure to pout as she complained, tearing up a little to sway him.

If there was one thing Vegeta couldn't stand it was when she began to cry. He would do almost anything to keep her from crying-

"No."

-except this time.

"Why not!" She didn't care that she sounded like a little kid, she was tired of Vegeta's attitude and was deeply concerned over his loss of appetite.

"Because I said so." That was all Vegeta gave her before beginning to get up.

Bulma had to think of something quick, something that would lure him back so she could figure out what was wrong with him.

"Fine. I _was_ going to tell you something interesting, but I guess you don't want to hear it."

Vegeta paused where he was, he was almost standing but was still in the motion when she had begun to peak his curiosity. "What were you going to tell me?"

"Never mind. You obviously don't like the food, so forget about it. I mean, it doesn't even matter now that you're not interested in it." Bulma pouted as she crossed her arms, looking anywhere but at him.

He didn't move for a while, probably debating whether or not he wanted to know, but his curiosity got the better of him and he sat back down with an annoyed huff. Bulma peeked over at him, eyeing him, then the food, making it clear what she wanted him to do to prove he was interested. He stared at the food with an unappetizing look before sighing and picking up his plate and fork, he took a piece from her vast array of dishes, unknowingly eating one with chocolate chips in the middle until biting down upon it and immediately groaning from the burst of pain that shot through his mouth. He cursed himself as he tried to ride out the pain, but it was now obvious what he had tried so hard to keep from the little female.

"I knew it!" She had already jumped into his lap, straddling him as she held his jaw in her hands; peeling back is lips with her thumb to get a better look at his teeth. "I _knew_ something was wrong."

He would have tried arguing with her, but his mouth was still in too much pain. It was bothersome how just one tooth seem to set the rest of them on fire as well. He didn't even realized she had managed to open his mouth until he felt the sting of the air upon his teeth, causing not only the agitated tooth to burn, but the other teeth that he hadn't managed to disturb with biting into a hard piece of chocolate. He snapped his mouth shut, glaring at her angrily as he pulled his head away from her grasp.

"You planned this to happen?" He accused her, angry but impressed at her ingeniousness.

"You weren't about to tell me that your teeth were bothering you." She went back to trying to look at his mouth, ignoring the way he tried to dodge her manhandling of his mouth. "Geez Vegeta, what did you do to them that they'd be this bad."

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta grunted as he pulled her hands away from his sensitive mouth.

Bulma blinked a few times before recollecting that this all seemed to have started a few days after Vegeta had a 'friendly' spar with Goku.

"Geez Vegeta," She began to tear up as she looked at him worriedly, "Why do you two go at it so bad that you manage to hurt your teeth?"

Vegeta snorted, despite his mouth throbbing still from the pain. "We are warriors woman. I've had injuries worse than this. I'll grow new teeth when my body registers that they are not working properly. It just takes a while."

Bulma stopped sniffling to look at her Saiyan lover in surprise, "Are you telling me that you literally grow in new teeth when your current ones are damaged or missing?"

"Do humans not?" Vegeta rose a brow, mentally adding weak teeth to the endless list of inferior human traits he had created.

"We only have two sets, baby teeth and permanent, adult teeth. Once you grow in a new tooth to replace your baby teeth, then that's that. Anything else is long hours of dental work." Bulma shook her head. She stared at him for a moment before giving out another sigh. "I can't believe you've been suffering this whole time in silence. I can't even believe your ego is so gargantuan that you would have eaten all this food just so I didn't know anything was wrong." She smacked him in the arm, scowling as she did so, "You jerk! How dare you not take better care of yourself? How dare you pretend everything is alright when you're pain?"

Vegeta put up with her fussing for another moment before snorting haughtily at the little female on his lap, "It's nothing new. I'm use to pain, woman. My teeth will eventually be replaced, it's no big deal."

"Geez Vegeta," she sighed sadly again as she shook her head, "You're really messed up in the head sometimes, you know that? I don't care if you're use to pain; I don't like seeing you suffer. I hate it. You need to take better care of yourself. You're a warrior, and as a warrior you must make sure you're in prime condition. If your teeth are hurting you, then you won't be incline to eat and if you don't eat, you can't keep up your strength and then you could either get badly hurt in an unexpected battle or really piss off your lover."

He couldn't help but let the dry chuckle escape his throat at her last sentence. Piss off his lover indeed. He didn't understand why she was always so uppity about him taking better care of himself- he really didn't care. Injuries only bothered him when they caused him to be less efficient in his training or fights. A couple cracked teeth weren't going to cause his training to suffer too much. Sure, it made food look a little unappetizing, but he had gone weeks with little to no food before without his body losing any of its efficiency. His new teeth would be grow in anytime now, too, so it really didn't matter to him if he had to curb his appetite a little. It was no trouble to him at all.

But for some reason, she was always upset about him getting hurt, tending to his wounds immediately and not allowing them to scar or become infected. It was disconcerting at times to realize that this little female cared for his wellbeing, even when he didn't. She purposely pampered him and took care of any need he might have. He wasn't use to such things and at times he felt unsettled by her caring, nurturing nature.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted that she would be a wonderful mother if ever given the chance. However, the thought was left alone, no other ideas accompanying it.

"So what's this secret you were talking about, hmm?" He tried to get her off topic and onto what caused him to be found out. "Since you've attained your goals of finding out what was 'wrong' with me, I believe I should know what my downfall was for."

"No, I'm too pissed at you right now to tell you anything." Bulma sulked. She'd tell him later that she had baked it all, but for now, she was too mad at him for not taking care of himself to let him know.

Though he was disappointed, he didn't let it show. He watched as Bulma sat on his lap a few minutes more, deep in thought as she rested her head on his shoulder with a melancholy look on her face. Finally she sighed, kissing his cheek carefully as to not agitate his teeth.

"Come on, tough guy," she sighed, trying not to already looked drained of all her energy before the battle even began. "Let's get you down to the infirmary and see what our on-staff dentist can do about those teeth."

Just by looking at his expression, she already knew that this was going to be a fight to the bitter end.

"Damn you and your nosocomephobia."


End file.
